Fate/Synchtube
From the singularity spawned: DRAMATIS PERSONAE 0 Arceon: Archer-class servant. Proficient with all forms of guns. Rather artistic, but insular. 0 DJZebro: Berserker class servant. Uses all kinds of bombs as weaponry. 0 Cynin: High school graduate, ronin. Can't get into any university because of her lack of confidence. 1 Cullim: Bookish friend of Cynin. Absolute mythology nerd. 1 Outlaw: Cynin's retarded younger brother. Likes to play with knives. 4 Khan: Office worker. Makes enough, I guess. Just your average joe. And your MC. 7PM. A little late, but you're finally done. These new systems that corporate wanted installed took a bit longer than usual, mostly because those old shits don't know shit about computers. 4 Take a breather, milk a bit from not clocking out just yet. Chill in the lounge. 1 Hey now, be honest. Clock out, lock up, leave. You plop back into one of the creaky old chairs in the lounger. Some fat cunt broke the couch, so you're boned. You take an Evening Rescue out of the fridge and chug it while popping the TV on-''' 1 News, maybe you'll check traffic. 2 Watch some shitty prime time TV 4 The Hitlery Channel is always good. '''You see that crazy haired motherfucker rambling about Aliens and you realize that there's no reason to live on this Earth anymore. You pack your shit up, clock out, and head to the garage. You find that your car has been keyed. Motherfuckers. 0 Head home 5 Head to the coffee shop 0 Head to the mall 1 Drive aimlessly You get to Sundollars Coffeehouse, and ask the cute girl behind the counter for the usual- black Colombian. She's cute alright, but that's jailtime, buddy. You go to your usual couch, but notice someone is sitting there, pretty bundled up. 2 "It's not that cold out" 4 "I know this is a public place, but that's kinda my seat." You see bright green eyes peek out from under the beanie and scarf combo. "W-well too bad, I... I was..." The soft female voice trails off. You notice she's got nothing from the counter and a stuffed backpack. 1 "Runaway? That's no good." 2 "Want anything from the counter? It's on me." 1 "You a hobo?" She looks up at you, and then points to the Caramel Machiatto, then to Muy Grande. Goddammit, your charity bites you in the ass again. Ordering it, you return to her, and she's uncovered her head. She's unkempt, but actually quite attractive. But that seems like jailtime. 4 "So, tell me, where are you running from, traveler?" 1 "Tough home?" 1 "..." She looks to her cup, then to you. "I got dragged into something I didn't want to be part of." You can see she's hiding some kind of red tattoo on her hand. "It's nothing, but you should probably leave me alone. Thanks for the coffee." 4 "Well, that's kinda my thinking chair..." 0 "Sure, I guess. See you around." Leave And thena nuke hit 1 I'm gonna help arc plan this one 0 MAybe even draw for it, I need practice You feel a strong tap on your shoulder. "Are you threating milady, sir?" You spin around to see an equally bundled feminine form standing before you. 0 "Hey hey, I'm not looking for trouble. I'll leave." 5 "No, but you're bothering me." In a flash, you go from the floor of the coffee shop, through the glass walls at the side of the shop, and into someone's pickup windshield. And it really, REALLY hurts. 1 Lay there and play dead. 3 NOOPE, RUN. You try to make a break, but you slip on an oilslick brought out by water from a nearby sprinkler. As you fall, you feel two bullets enter your side- and exit your other side. You lie there, bleeding, for no reason, and dying, for goddammit, no reason. Why did you not just go home?! 4 Reach out for help. Anyone. Anything. 1 Screw it, you're dead. You look up, and see that the monster of a woman that chucked you out the window and shot you looks like some retarded version of Tyeria Urde from Gandamoo. What a way to go, huh? As she brings a hunting knife down on your throat, you see a flash- then feel a tremendous blast of hot air. 5 Use the distraction to try to crawl away 0 Try to see what's going on You use your scrawny arms to drag yourself to a nearby semi... but another hand picks you up. "Hey, so like, you're my Master or some shit, right? You don't look too good, buddy." You're looking into the rough and obnoxious eyes of a man-child who looks no older than the girl you saw in the coffee shop. "So, you want me to take care of this?" 4 "Y-yeah..." 1 "H-help... I'm... b-blee..." The man, who's dressed in what look like chunks of old cars, whips out a portable blowtorch. "Hold still." With almost surgical precision, he cauterizes your wounds. "You're not bleeding, but you'll still die if I don't end this quick. So, like, give me the order, boss." The man stands there, hands in his pocket. 0 "...Wha..." 3 "G-go... kill... whatever..." He places your gently against the semi, and then begins taunting the monster of a woman. "Hey, Archer, ya cuntface, didn't anyone teach you to pick on people your own damn size? Fuckin' Amazon, no manners at all!" He brandishes a Panzerfaust like a mace, and closes his distance. 4 (keep watching) 0 (pass out, faggot)